Sentient Technology
Battle Keys Sentient Chips A Sentient Chip is a special, triangular chip used by all members of the Battle Force 5. This is used to keep their vehicles active and running. These chips can be used on other vehicles, when used, it changes the color of the vehicle to match the owner. Typically, only five Sentient Chips can be used in a Battle Zone at a time, though on Earth, all seven of them are free to be used. Shocksuit A Shocksuit is a high-impact G-force resistant Battle Suit worn by all members of Battle Force 5. This protects the members from impacts that would normally be considered fatal or life-threatening to a normal human. There are three types of Shocksuit: Standard: the one worn by all members of the Battle Force 5, which is almost entirely a dark version of the members theme color while accented in black and the standard version of the theme color and black. Fusion: the one worn by all members of the Battle Force 5 when they fuse their vehicles. This version replaces the dark version of the members theme color with white, while still accented in black and the standard version of the theme color. A.J. Dalton on the other hand has his colors inverted since his theme color is white. Council of Five: When Vert Wheeler joined the Council of Five the dark red turned into standard red, and gained blue accents, and lost the black accents. This was to represent Council being a union of Red & Blue Sentients. Data Log Data Logs were created by the Council of Five after the Vandals took over their planet. Hadron Crystals A Hadron Crystal is a special type of crystal found on the Blue Sentient homeworld. It is solidified Hadron Energy in crystal form. It is the primary material used to make a Battle Key. Re-Spawn Chamber Re-Spawn Chambers are coffins created by Krytus in his research and used by the Red Sentient 5. Whenever their life essence escapes their bodies, it will flee to a Re-Spawn Chamber instead of evaporate. The Red Sentient will then regenerate there, energy restored. The Blue Sentients may have Re-Spawn chambers too, only destroyed. In series two, the main goal of Battle Force Five is to destroy the Red Sentients' Re-Spawn chambers; as shown in episode 33, Spawn Hunters. In Better Off Red, if Sentient Energy is in a Zone without a Re-Spawn Chamber, they get transferred to a Zone with a Re-Spawn Chamber via a Vector Translator. Fuser Double-Helix Crystals The Double-Helix Crystals were a powerful artifact that was created by Sage using a red Anti-Matter crystal and a blue Hadron Crystal, which orbit around each other. According to Sentient legend, Sage used the crystals to place the entire Red Sentient population in a state of suspended animation (except for Krytus and the Red Sentient 5, who were off-planet at the time) and hid them away in an Aegis pyramid. However, in The Crimson One, Sage sent the Battle Force 5 on a mission to retrieve the Double-Helix Crystals so she could destroy them. After Vert and Stanford destroyed the crystals, Sage erased all knowledge of how to create them from her databanks. Vector Translator A Vector Translator is a device that holds a Sentient's life essence if it's punctured from its shell. It's then transferred to a Battle Zone with a Re-Spawn Chamber, allowing the Sentient to regenerate. Category:Items Category:Sentients